


Kiss-Me-Not Kinks

by FairytaleTalia



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Asexual, Asexuality, BDSM, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Short One Shot, Smut, phil is into bdsm but is also a lovely boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairytaleTalia/pseuds/FairytaleTalia
Summary: based on an old prompt I lost that somehow went like this --> Dan and Phil are in a relationship, and although Dan is asexual and Phil is really into bdsm and stuff like that, they are happy, because they have a special arrangement. (or: The one were Phil whips strangers and then goes home to his lovely asexual boyfriend for cuddles and love.)





	Kiss-Me-Not Kinks

**Author's Note:**

> I only just found this in the depths of my laptop's nsfw collection and i couldn't find the prompt it was based on anymore, sorryyyy

There’s the sound of a leather whip harshly hitting bruised skin echoing back from the walls. The young man’s yelp is silenced by the black ball gag in his mouth. Saliva and sweat are running down his chin and Phil loves the sight of it. He loves how brown eyes find his own, scared but still begging for more.

His hand buries into soft brunette locks to drag his slave’s face closer. “Do you have enough now?”

The other man whimpers and pushes at the ball that’s hindering his speech without achieving any movement of the gag. He shakes his head and inches closer to Phil. 

Phil stands above him; whip in hand, while the younger is kneeling on the floor. He’s a right mess. There are a few bruises scattered around his neck. Only fingerprints, no hickies – Phil only leaves those on someone who belongs to him. Never on a complete stranger who he hooked up with in a BDSM club. 

The young man beneath him whimpers pathetically again in an attempt to make Phil understand what he wants. Phil grins slightly and pats his hair. “Show me what you want, slave.” He says it calmly, but it’s an order.

Without any hesitation the man presses his face against Phil’s jeans-covered crotch. He noses over the very obvious bulge of Phil’s erection and bats his eyelashes at him, trying to make puppy eyes. His arms that are tied behind his back by the elbows strain as if he wants to move them. He can’t, of course. Phil enjoys making his slaves immobile and dependent. 

After another futile attempt on the young man’s side of pushing the ball gag out of his mouth, Phil has pity and removes it completely. A high whine fills the room.

“Master, please,” he mumbles and grinds his own hard-on against Phil’s leg like a dog in heat.

Phil tuts disapprovingly and raises the whip in warning. The man shies down and rushes to get into his submissive position. Ass in the air, face on the floor. It’s easy to learn, degrading and impersonal. Just as Phil likes to spend his Saturday evenings. 

“Beg,” he orders and runs the whip over the thin expanse of the stranger’s shoulders.

The man shudders and clenches his hands tightly. He inhales and in the smallest voice he begs. He pleads to be fucked, he sweetly asks for his release. Usually Phil would love to tease and draw the session out a bit longer, but it’s been a while already and there’s a part of him that’s telling him that he should be somewhere else. So he hums as if deeply in thought before reaching down and yanking at the younger’s hair roughly to make him look up.

“Bed, now.” 

He places the whip back into the drawer where he took it from and picks up some lube with a flavour he doesn’t care about. With his thoughts already somewhere else he tugs down his jeans and approaches the bed. In front of him lies the boy, brown hair messy and coffee eyes blown wide with lust. It’s not ideal, but it works.

He climbs between the submissive’s legs and pushes his knees up to his chest. “Are you going to be a good little slave and keep your knees up like this?” he asks. It’s more of an order, but he is sure the other will understand it as one regardless of his questioning tone. Sometimes he slips out of his dominant persona and into his gentle and caring self.

The younger nods frantically and pushes his hands, which are still bound beneath him, under his ass to make keeping himself in this position easier. 

Phil gets to it then. He immediately inserts two fingers, seeing as the submissive told him he had prepared himself at home before coming to the club. He curls his index and searches around for the man’s prostate. Shortly after, he seems to find it, as his hips thrust off the bed and a high moan escapes his lips. Phil cringes slightly at the sound but continues fingering him until he considers him loose enough. He gets out a condom, leans over the submissive and pushes in without warning. The man’s head flies up and nearly knocks his forehead into Phil’s.

He backs up a bit after that and grips the younger’s legs. His rhythm is fast and uncoordinated. Phil’s been deprived of this for too long to remain calm at this point. Judging by his slave’s moans and erratic movements of his hips, he doesn’t seem to mind. They both moan and gasp for breath for a while, the sound of skin slapping together loud enough to allow Phil to remember a different voice than this stranger’s.

He can feel the heat in his stomach and his toes curl. He wastes no time reaching for the other’s dick and jerk him of fast to bring him to orgasm rather sooner than later. Phil craves to end the session and go home.

After a few more seconds, the submissive cries out and comes without warning all over Phil’s hand and his own stomach. He helps him ride out his high, and then leans in further to press himself close enough to the other’s body to smell the well-known scent of skin and sex and simultaneously close his eyes and slip out of his dominance for the last few seconds. He holds onto the submissive’s body as he reaches his climax and shuts his eyes tightly. Only when he feels the condom slip slightly from his now flaccid dick, does he pull out. 

The younger grins at him mischievously and before Phil knows it there are lips brushing against his for a split second. He shoots back and leaves the other on the bed. The post-coital haze Phil is in makes it hard to think, but he manages to knit his eyebrows together angrily. “What the hell did you try there?”

The submissive sits up with a pout and turns sideways to silently ask Phil to remove the cuffs around his elbows. Phil does so, but keeps his distance.

“After-scene cuddles?” the younger asks with a glint in his eyes.

Phil huffs and puts the cuffs back into their respective drawer. “You get aftercare, because I’m not one of those asses who leave their submissive alone, but no cuddles. And no kisses,” he adds sharply. “I told you that before we started.”

The younger shrugs and reaches out his hands to grab for Phil. “Aw, I was sure I could convince you to reconsider your rules.”

Phil backs up and gets dressed. “No thank you.” He concentrates on the buttons of his shirt and frowns. He hopes this won’t create a fight when he comes home. 

The last button slips into place and he grabs his jacket from the floor. “And if you can’t respect my rules you’ll have to look for someone else for aftercare. That was the deal,” Phil shoots and rips open the door. “Bye, Aaron.”

“It’s Adam,” the other yells as Phil slams the door shut. 

He pulls on his jacket on his way out. When he reaches the street he sighs heavily, before waving for a cab. He gets one soon enough and plops into the backseat.

By now Phil feels awful for leaving the submissive on his own in the darkroom of the club. He is not too concerned, knowing the younger man hasn’t been in a headspace or too beaten to move. It’s just Phil’s personality that makes him upset with himself.

Phil stares out of the window and sees a familiar street. He pulls out the money before the car even stops and throws it to the driver. Within a few seconds he is up by the front door and pushes it open eagerly. There is a light on in the living room; Phil can see it from the hall. He toes off his shoes and hangs his jacket on a hook.

Slowly he tip-toes into the room, careful not to wake the other had he been asleep. Dan, however, is wide awake anyway and stares up at him in confusion. “Why are you back already?” he asks dumbly.

Phil shrugs and plops down next to him on the sofa. “Not my night.”

“Oh,” Dan says and looks back at his laptop to shut it down. “So you’ll go again tomorrow?”

Phil smiles and leans his head on Dan’s shoulder. “No, I had my fair share today.”

Dan raises an eyebrow at that and looks him up and down. “Actually, yeah, I can see that.”

Phil’s eyes widen and he looks down on himself. “What? How?”

Dan reaches for his hand and turns it over so his palm is facing up. His entire hand is slightly red from the earlier spanking he gave his submissive. “There.”

“Ah,” he says. His eyes land on Dan’s face again. How can someone be so beautiful?

“You’re staring.”

“I know.”

They remain silent for a bit. Phil knows he has to tell him.

“He kind of kissed me,” he mumbles into the silence. 

Dan’s head snaps up. “Why?”

“I got too close and he thought he could change my mind and work past my rules,” Phil admits and reaches for Dan’s hand. 

They have their own rules. A necessity for their relationship to work. The thing is, both Dan and Phil are idiots for falling in love. Phil is a regular at BDSM clubs, enjoys sex more than coffee and feels the need to show his dominance by whipping temporary slaves. Dan is the cutest, most perfect human Phil has ever met. He is also asexual. Which is something that admittedly made their first few dates awfully awkward, with Phil trying to get consent to get into Dan’s pants and Dan pushing Phil away as soon as he even mentioned any form of sexual encounter. Maybe things would have gone smoother if Dan had actually told Phil about his lack of interest in sex. He is not necessarily repulsed by sex. After five years of being together they have tried it once or twice, only for emotional connection, but on a normal day it doesn’t go further than a few quick hand jobs; the only thing even remotely close to sex that Dan enjoys and is always happy to do. 

Phil loves Dan with all his heart. He really does. He was ready to give up sex for Dan and would have been okay with what he could have. After a few months though, they both realised this wasn’t going to work. Phil grew considerably more impatient and easily snapped due to his sudden lack of weekly BDSM sessions. Dan wanted to try having sex multiple times but always backed out of it last minute (which made Phil’s sexual frustration grow even more). Phil couldn’t be mad at Dan for trying. After a month of continuous half-assed attempts, he told Dan to stop. 

That’s when they came up with their rules. Phil can go to any club he wants – it usually is his favourite BDSM club anyway – and hook up with people, as long as he doesn’t cuddle or kiss them. Especially the kissing part is important to Dan. He said that cuddling is hard to define during sex, but a kiss is obvious. Most importantly, kissing is their thing. Since sex is off the table, what other form would Dan have left to share with Phil and only Phil?

Tonight, Phil broke the rules, even though it wasn’t really his fault.

Dan musters him questioningly. “How did he kiss you?”

Phil gulps and leans in the tiniest bit, letting his lips brush Dan’s as gently as the guy did it to him in the club.

When he pulls back, he expects Dan to be upset. This has happened a few times before, mostly due to Phil’s lack of attention. He tends to go for someone who could be mistaken for Dan. Tall, brown hair, brown eyes, similar figure. It rarely works to fool himself, but the few times it did, he forgot about the rules and the night ended in a huge fight with Dan when he came home.

Today Dan raises an eyebrow without even a hint of anger. “That’s it?”

Phil frowns. “What do you mean?”

Dan giggles and wraps his arms around Phil’s neck. “You’re an idiot. That barely counts as a kiss. You didn’t even touch my lips. Or his, for that matter.”

“I didn’t even lean in for a kiss!” Phil defends himself. “I was leaning over him and he lifted his head to do it.”

Dan now breaks out into full-on laughter and pecks Phil’s cheek. When he calms down his eyes glint happily. “Fuck, Phil. I thought you were making out with him or something. Don’t be so dramatic.”

Phil huffs and looks away in mock offence. “I was beating myself up about it all the way here.”

“Yes, yes, you’re a good boyfriend,” Dan almost sings and cuddles against Phil’s side. His hands tickle Phil’s skin and there’s the familiar warm butterfly feeling in his stomach. 

“I hate you,” Phil mumbles and pulls Dan closer by the waist. “More than anyone else on this planet.”

“Mhm,” Dan hums. He presses his face into the crook of Phil’s neck. “You stink.”

“Excuse me?!” Phil exclaims and tries to pull away.

“You smell like sex and smoky club,” Dan adds helpfully.

“Gee, thanks.” Phil rolls his eyes. He leans down to kiss Dan properly, first on the lips, then down his jaw and his neck. He nibbles a few tiny love bites into the pale skin there. When he’s done he studies the red blotches, knowing that tomorrow they’d be pale purple bruises that mark Dan as his.

Dan chuckles quietly. “Do you still save the marking for me?”

“You know I do,” Phil responds and cups Dan’s face. Another kiss on the lips, then a peck on the nose. “You might not be my slave, but you still belong to me and I’m marking what belongs to me.”

“Hickies are just one part of your kinky lifestyle and you want to bring at least that home to me,” Dan deadpans.

Phil really can’t argue against that. It’s true.

“You know what else I like to do at home with you?” he asks and tilts Dan’s chin up.

“Cuddling?”

“Mhm,” he hums in agreement and captures his lips once more.


End file.
